


Let's Go See The World

by Silvermags



Series: The Mixed-Up Misadventures of Marianne Mind [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Comfortember, Gen, Road Trip, leaving for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Megamind's daughter is all grown up and leaving for college.  He wishes she would stay home, but such is the way of life.Written for Comfortember Day 14: Road TripDon't need to have read the other works in the series to understand this, but it may help.  All you really need to know is that Megamind and Roxanne have a daughter named Marianne and in this particular story she is college age.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: The Mixed-Up Misadventures of Marianne Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967221
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Let's Go See The World

“But why must you leave so soon!” Megamind wailed, “I could teleport you there in half the time, and you wouldn’t have to leave so soon! Or you could take the place being held for you here at Metro U and not have to leave at all!”

“For one thing, Dad, you haven’t figured out teleportation yet,” his daughter informed him, “For another, cross-country road trips are all part of the experience. And finally,” Marianne kissed her father’s cheek, “I’m not attending college in the city where my father is the local superhero. High school was bad enough.”

“I’ll take care of Cousin Mari,” Pisces promised loyally.

“I’m not sure it’s you two I’m worried about,” Minion laughed, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder, “But even so, be careful out there kiddo.”

“That goes for you too, young lady,” Roxanne warned, “And no fires! Don’t think I didn’t see the death ray you hid in your toiletries.”

“You’re never fully dressed without a ray gun,” Marianne sniffed, “And anyway, it’s not a death ray, it’s a stun ray.”

“Now that’s my girl!” Megamind cheered, “You promise you’ll be alright?”

“I promise,” she assured him, “And I’ll be home for Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween if I can swing it, and the jellybean’s birthday if I have to invent teleportation myself to do it.”

“You’d better get going if you want to make your hotel before dark,” Roxanne said, “Drive safe. We love you.”

“I love you too, Mom, Dad,” Marianne hugged them both, then Minion once he and Pisces were done with their goodbyes.

“And check in every night you’re on the road or I’m sending Music Man after you!” Roxanne called.

“Understood!” Marianne called back as she and Pisces climbed into her car, a fairly modest model that had started off as a junker before the Mind family got their hands on it, “I love you all! See you soon!”

She peeled out of the driveway and was off.

“C’mon Cousin Pisces,” she said, eyes gleaming, “Let’s go see the world.”


End file.
